Born On A Different Cloud
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Nem sempre o amor é suficiente para unir dois irmãos. Muitos se perdem em suas disfuncionalidades, em suas imperfeições, e acabam rejeitando o sentimento maior que deveria juntá-los. Nem os anjos escapam a isso. - Fanfic protagonizada por Michael e Lucifer. Sem slash. Em algum ponto da história antes da quinta temporada da série.


**Born On A Different Cloud**

* * *

**Beta:** none. Lidem com os erros. Nem devem ser muitos – espero.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural não me pertence – óbvio. O uso do universo do seriado não me aufere lucros nem diminui os ganhos dos envolvidos. Texto de ficção gerado com intuito único de mero entretenimento gratuito. Reprodução total ou parcial do mesmo sem créditos e/ou com intenções diferentes de divertimento grátis é proibida. Alterações também não são autorizadas e, caso ocorram, serão de responsabilidade do _editor_ _de má-fé_.

**Nota:** Há exatos dois anos eu publicava minha primeira fanfiction nesse site. Meu primeiro texto não é grande coisa. Este aqui também não. As a matter of fact, eu ainda não produzo grandes coisas, mas creio que, com o tempo, serei capaz de fazê-lo. E tudo porque, um dia, eu resolvi que seria maneiro adentrar nesse mundo de fanfics. De qualquer forma, ainda que eu não saia do lugar em termos de produção, tem sido muito interessante fazer isso. É um eterno aprendizado, não só na escrita. Por isso, em todos os anos, enquanto eu puder comemorar essa data, eu celebrarei. Do jeitinho que sei fazer: escrevendo algo. E dentro do universo de Supernatural, como foi na primeira vez. =D

Esse texto traz uma interação entre Michael e Lucifer, situando-se em algum momento antes da quinta temporada de Supernatural. Os personagens usados aqui são uma mistura do que mostrou a mitologia da série, o que tem nas escrituras diversas e o que eu penso sobre anjos e essa coisa inteira de céu, inferno, etc, logo, não esperem um texto SPN canon, dentro do estudo dos anjos e muito menos comprometido com ideias religiosas. É só uma narrativa que eu escrevi, gostei do resultado e decidi publicar.

Não creio que haja na fanfic ofensa ao credo de alguém, mas como religião é assunto delicado – não devia ser, mas eu não faço as "regras" -, vou esclarecer que:

a) se você tem crenças muito fortes e não reage muito bem a palavras pouco amistosas sobre o deus cristão e etc, pode rolar um desconforto durante a leitura. Se não está disposto a passar por isso, não se force. Assim ninguém se chateia;

b) eu não tenho intenção de criticar religião alguma nem deus de ninguém nem contestar o que está escrito nos livros sagrados. Determinado esse ponto, quero dizer que aceito correções polidas sobre o que escrevi e opiniões diferentes bem colocadas, mas em hipótese alguma eu acatarei ataques de religiosidade somente por ter feito um texto FICCIONAL que talvez não se encaixe nos seus padrões religiosos. Sei que, se for do desejo do leitor eu não poderei impedi-lo de escrever o que quiser no review, mas, antes de qualquer coisa, lembre-se: É SÓ FICÇÃO. É APENAS UMA MERDINHA DE FANFIC. Ela não representa minhas opiniões, não pretende gerar tratados sobre isso ou aquilo e tenho certeza que é incapaz de abalar as bases da fé de alguém.

Aproveito para dedicar o texto às três pessoas que me levaram a ser ficwriter: Anna, Cláudia e Pérola. Eu sei que não vão ler, mas eu não poderia fazer diferente. Elas são responsáveis pela minha entrada nesse lance. Serão relembradas e "presenteadas" por mim todos os anos. =D

A música transcrita é _Born On A Different Cloud_, do Oasis. Não é uma songfic propriamente dita, mas está aí a letra para complementar o que foi escrito.

Aos que seguirão lendo, como diz Chad Michael Murray, enjoy the journey! - É, eu roubei a frase dele. Porque sim. =P

* * *

**_Born on a different cloud  
From the ones that have burst round town  
It's no surprise to me  
That you're classless, clever and free_**

A chama que descia pela garganta das profundezas cegava. Impulsionado por incalculável velocidade, o clarão assemelhava-se a um cometa rasgando a escuridão do infinito, fascinando e assustando os espectadores da invasão.

Os habitantes daquele lugar não conheciam o elemento que adentrava em seu lar. Não podiam lhe determinar identidade exata. Suas ignorâncias alcançavam, apenas, a magnitude atraente do ser que dissolvia o negrume daquele buraco, ferindo a visão. E isso bastava para que tomassem conhecimento do que os visitava.

Tratava-se de um anjo, por certo. Era um dos guerreiros do oponente e, como tal, devia estar sendo impedido de prosseguir em seu caminho até a profundidade. No entanto, eles lhe davam abertura. Desejavam expulsá-lo com o rigor de suas maldades. Ansiavam por matá-lo, despedaçá-lo, reduzi-lo a nada, mas não conseguiam sequer se aproximar dele. Era grande demais. Muito brilhante. Exalava um calor repelente. Nem mil poderosos demônios iriam impedi-lo de fazer o que bem quisesse naquela região. Um anjo, mesmo dentro do campo adversário, era impossível de ser destruído em sua forma original. Somente sobre a terra, durante a ocupação de um vaso, havia meios para liquidar esses seres alados.

A massa de luz claríssima rodeada de pares de asas tão reluzentes quanto seu próprio corpo atingiu o solo fétido sobre o qual se erguia o Inferno com um estampido longo e oco, verdadeiramente assustador.

A criatura olhou ao derredor e pôde reconhecer, em meio às agruras ali existentes, milhares de seres que fugiam de sua presença, não suportando o poder de sua natureza. Escutava, ao longe, os gritos de dor e desespero, os pedidos de clemência de almas que, um dia, pertenceram à classe mais amada de seu Criador.

Sentiu aflorar a piedade por aqueles espíritos cujas escolhas durante o período de livre arbítrio os condenaram a se tornar um dos lutadores do outro lado. Eles enfrentavam os maiores tormentos que a mente de uma criatura superior poderia conceber. O padecer era, certamente, insuportável. Nada, porém, lhe competia fazer para modificar a sina dos caídos. Era preciso que fosse desta maneira.

Um dia o exército de Lucifer enfrentaria o seu próprio. Era natural que seu irmão os conduzisse à mão de ferro. Não por maldade infligia torturas e trabalhos excruciantes aos inquilinos infernais; era pura estratégia. E ele estava correto em buscar o máximo dos membros de sua armada. As batalhas vindouras seriam impiedosas e ninguém queria sair perdedor.

Flutuou sobre o chorume que empesteava o ambiente em busca de seu alvo. Não tinha ideia de onde ele poderia estar. Vira o reino de Lucifer à distância, conhecia a disposição das alas, mas não lhe fora dado o direito de saber em que ponto o irmão fora enjaulado. Mesmo assim, seguiu adiante. O instinto o levaria até a prisão. Anjos se reconhecem e se encontram, não importa sob quais circunstâncias. E Lucifer, ainda que expulso do Paraíso e confinado no fim de tudo, ainda possuía as características de quem realmente era. Achá-lo-ia sem complicações.

**_Loaded just like a gun  
You're the hero that's still unsung_**

**_Living on borrowed time  
You're my sun and you're gonna shine_**

Tempo infindável se passou até que uma luz longínqua brilhasse em resposta à sua. A fluidez tomou conta de seu estranho caminhar. Ali estava Lucifer, seu irmão. O mais querido de toda a família. Aquele que, por amor ao Criador, fora forçado a colocar para fora de sua existência. O qual não via desde então.

Lucifer, quando o sentiu, deixou que as sombras escuras que mantinha ao seu redor se extirpassem, revelando o esplendor de suas formas. As asas, frondosas e bem tratadas, enchiam o olhar, tamanha a beleza de suas penas. Entreabertas, deixavam escapar o seu brilho, ainda mais intenso que o do intruso. Sua luz era, a bem da verdade, mais resplandecente que a de qualquer outro ser angelical. Seu nome não fora lhe dado à toa. Lucifer, o filho da alva, aquele que traz a luz. Ele era a própria luminescência.

\- Michael... – Disse com a voz estridente e forte, assemelhada a um raio.

\- Estrela da Manhã. – A voz de Michael reverberou grave e profunda.

\- Satanás. Diabo. Demônio. – Corrigiu o outro. – Quais outros nomes me deram desde que me colocaste para fora?

\- Para mim sempre foste Estrela da Manhã. – A luz do arcanjo tremelicou rapidamente. - Minha estrela-d'alva.

\- Humpf... – As asas de Lucifer se bateram com energia. - Que fazes aqui?

\- Vim ver-te. – Aproximou-se dos limites da jaula.

\- Ver-me? Com qual intento?

\- Apenas ver-te, irmão. Não posso?

\- Nunca o fizeste antes.

\- Por impossibilidade.

\- E agora podes?

\- Sim.

Lucifer calou-se. A energia de seu corpo celeste fez-se ainda mais forte. Os raios de luz se esticaram por entre as frestas de suas enormes asas.

\- Qual a tua missão, Michael? – Questionou quando seu brilho de abrandou.

\- Do que falas?

\- Tu não estarias aqui se não fosse em missão dada pelo Criador.

**_Talking to myself again  
This time I think I'm getting through  
It's funny how you think  
It's funny how...  
It's funny how... when you do_**

Desta vez foi Michael quem não respondeu de pronto. Mexeu as asas com cuidado, permitindo que elas se recostassem às barras incandescentes que prendiam o irmão ali.

\- O Criador pediu-me para checar-te. – Soltou vagarosamente.

\- Checar-me? – O som do que parecia ser uma risada fez a luz de Michael piscar por um instante. – O Onisciente pediu-te para conferir a mim? Já não sabe Ele de tudo o que foi, o que virá? Por que precisa de ti?

\- Não questionei, Lucifer. Ele pediu-me para medir teus ânimos. Então eu vim.

\- É claro que não questionaste! Sempre cumpriste as ordens do Criador sem sequer suspirar. – O outro começou a se mexer de um lado para o outro. – Que mais eu poderia esperar de ti, Michael?

\- De fato, irmão. De mim nada podes esperar além da obediência e do respeito que são de minha obrigação oferecer. – A nota empregada denotava certa acidez. – De obrigações de todos os que são como nós, caso não mais te recordes de quem és.

\- Recordo-me perfeitamente de quem sou, Michael. Este é meu castigo. – Seu deslizar se tornou mais frenético. - Obediência... Respeito... Obrigação... – Dava uma pausa dramática entre as palavras. – Subserviência cega, falta de brios, pequenez de mente, é como chamo tudo isso.

\- Naturalmente, Lucifer. – Assumia, agora, um tom desafiador. – Porque de ti só posso esperar a revolta, a rebeldia, o eterno sentimento de que és incompreendido e injustiçado.

\- E não é bem assim, Michael? – Passou a remexer-se com fúria. – Que foi feito de mim? Expulso do próprio lar, renegado, jogado fora como se nada representasse!

\- Fizeste por merecer. Foste infiel ao Criador. Instauraste caos entre os teus. Quiseste sobrepor-te a Ele, esquecendo-te da finalidade única de tua existência e buscando algo que a ti não pertencia.

\- Eu fiz por merecer? Fui infiel? Somente por não concordar com o nosso papel no reino?

\- Sim, meu irmão. Mudaste tua sorte quando tentaste modificar os desígnios já definidos. Faltaste com o amor sem máculas que devemos ofertar.

\- Não faltei com nada! – A voz elevou-se. - Rasguei o véu! Questionei posições! Quis o melhor para mim, para ti e para todos os nossos irmãos! Quis os direitos que nos foram negados e dados aos tais humanos! Nada fiz de injustificável a não ser ir de encontro com os desmandos sem base do Criador!

\- Exatamente. Foste infiel aos princípios que a tua natureza requer.

\- Eu fui fiel a mim, Michael! Fiel à nossa espécie! Fiel ao mundo gerado pelo Criador! – Seu corpo intensificou-se em luz. – E o que ganhei? Exílio! Nem mesmo o reconhecimento como arcanjo me foi dado! Sou tratado por todas as religiões da Terra como mínimo! Como um revoltado sem causa! Como um anjinho invejoso sem importância! – Chegou-se a Michael, tanto quanto pôde. – Eu comandava os céus! Eu era grande! Estava acima de todos! Acima de ti!

\- Sabes que a concepção ao teu respeito não é culpa do Criador. Ele dá inspiração aos homens para que escrevam sobre o Sagrado. Eles interpretam como lhes permitem as limitações da casta. As Escrituras estão repletas de entendimentos equivocados. Tua luta e tua importância não são os únicos casos de erro.

\- Mais um motivo para que minha causa se prove justa! Os seres que o Criador chama de filhos são imperfeitos! Medíocres! E, ainda assim, tem mais favores que nós, que somos fortes, clarividentes, reverenciadores! Achas correto, Michael? Pensas que é certo sermos tratados com intransigência quando possuímos tanta superioridade?

\- Penso que o Criador sabe o que faz. Ele decide tudo. Meu papel nessa história é servir. Sem perguntas. Sem escândalos.

\- Michael, meu irmão... Não faças isto contigo. – O corpo iluminado parou de se mover. – Liberta-te. És mais que um fantoche. Ainda há tempo.

\- Andar dentro das determinações não é ser manipulado, Lucifer. É cumprir aquilo que foi estipulado.

\- Falas de diferenças que não existem. – A força do brilho de seu corpo diminuiu. – Tu não tens vontades? Não vês coisas que desejaria mudar? Não tens perguntas a fazer?

Michael silenciou nova vez. Sem mover-se, manteve calado por um período indefinido. Sua massa piscava.

\- Como pensei. – Lucifer interveio. – Tu és como eu. Tu sabes, no fundo, que estou com a razão.

**_Lonely soul  
Busy working overtime  
Nothing ever gets done  
Specially when your hands are tied_**

Um balançar de luzes nervosas se manifestou em meio à escuridão que os cercava. Michael e Lucifer resplandeciam em cumplicidade. Sempre fora assim, quando viviam juntos nos céus.

Estrela da Manhã dava lições as quais Michael sorvia com admiração. Era ele, Lucifer, quem comandava o exército luminoso do Criador; Michael era seu imediato. E por um longo período funcionou bem assim. Até que Lucifer decidiu que a ordem natural do que há estava equivocada. E trouxera as modificações que ainda lhe machucavam.

Nunca confessou a agonia de ter sido forçado a desempenhar o papel de defensor da honra do Criador. Jamais aceitou o fato de ter sido levado a mandar Lucifer embora. Contudo, sempre calou suas impressões porque não tinha direito a dar ouvidos aos seus sentimentos. Sequer era-lhe dado o prazer de tê-los. Emoções eram reservadas aos homens. Ele, como corpo celestial, tinha outras atribuições, características diferenciadas.

Anjos possuem certezas que não lhes permitem errar. Sob esse peso devem se curvar. Lucifer errara. Pagava o preço. Parecia justo. Mas Michael não sentia que era. No entanto, não se deixava contaminar por suas próprias conclusões. O Criador dominava o conhecimento de todas as coisas. Ele não. Simples assim.

\- Une-te novamente a mim, Michael... – Lucifer continuou. – Não precisas seguir o que nos foi traçado. Eu não gosto do que foi feito de nós. Não me agrada gerar um grupo de guerreiros para entrar em contenda contigo. – Colou as asas nas de Michael, entrelaçando as penas que se juntavam. – Eu não quero guerrear com meu irmão. Não quero ser o general de um polo que não me interessa representar. Se te colocares ao meu lado, podemos virar esse...

\- Basta, Lucifer. – Michael se afastou, criando um vão entre as energias de seus corpos. – Eu não vou contra meu destino.

\- Nem mesmo por amor a nós?

\- Devo fidelidade ao Criador.

\- E a nós, não deves nada?

O arcanjo não deu resposta. Limitou-se a bater as asas devagar, cautelosamente, como se temesse ser sincero, mas sem ânimo para mentir.

\- Vai-te daqui, covarde. – Lucifer disse, por fim. – Vai e conta ao Criador que eu continuo o mesmo. – Recostou-se ao extremo oposto da jaula, a fim de ficar o mais longe possível de Michael. – Sobe novamente e dize-lhe que não me renderei aos seus caprichos.

\- Não são caprichos, Estrela da...

\- E prepara com severidade teu exército, Michael. – Interrompeu o outro. – Recorda-te dos meus ensinamentos quando estiveres tendo com eles. Não quero o gosto fugaz da vitória fácil. Quero derrotar-te com honra.

Posto isso, Lucifer fez com que suas asas cobrissem seu corpo luminoso, disfarçando sua luz. Em seguida, puxou as nuvens negras que o circundavam, isolando-se completamente na prisão.

Michael entendeu o recado. Bateu com vigor as asas e partiu em busca da saída. Tinha a sensação de que algo o tornava mais pesado, mas não sabia dizer o que aquilo significava.

Ante os olhares curiosos e amedrontados dos demônios e os pedidos de socorro das almas ainda humanas, tomou seu caminho de volta. Ia formando, durante a viagem, o relatório que daria ao Criador.

**_Lonely soul  
Baking up your mother's pride  
Nothing ever gets done  
Not until your war's won_**

**_FIM_**


End file.
